You Raise Me Up
by J24fan7
Summary: Harry's depressed with everything that's happened in his life and doesn't have much hope of surviving the war! Can a certain someone change his mind?(WAS HERE BEFORE)ONE-SHOT


Hi! I was listening to this song by Josh Groban and it was so inspiring, I just HAD to write something!! So this popped into my head!! R&R please!! Enjoy ;-) It has been here before, as you know the story… my account crashed!!

You Raise Me Up

Harry was sitting under a tree, outside Hogwarts in the rain. He was thinking about his miserable life. He thought a bout the prophecy and Sirius' death.

It was his final year at Hogwarts and he had no idea if he was ever going to go out and become what he's always wanted to, thanks to the prophecy. He didn't have much hope of surviving the war.

The only hope he had in his heart was that he loved Hermione, but he couldn't hold onto that either cos she probably didn't return his feelings.

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be…_

Hermione came down the stairs from her dorm, when a sight through the window caught her eye. It was Harry, getting himself soaked and not looking as though it was bothering him. "What is he doing?" asked Hermione to herself softly.

Harry sat with his arms resting on his knees. He was playing with a tuft of grass, when a felt something warm wrap around him. He looked up and saw Hermione standing beside him, wrapped in a thick cloak herself.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Just thinking" said Harry, pulling the cloak Hermione had brought him tighter around himself.

The rain was coming down a little harder now. The sky was foggy and grey and Harry could see sharp lightning cracks far over the mountains, while hearing it faintly.

"Well… it's dangerous to sit under a tree now… let's go in, you're gonne get sick" said Hermione. "Who cares" muttered Harry, unaware that Hermione heard him. "I do" she said as she sat down next to him. For a second there was a glimmer in Harry's eyes.

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

"What were you thinking about which is SO important that you HAVE to sit in the rain and think?" asked Hermione, sounding like an angry mother. Harry chuckled "Do you know how much you sound like Mrs. Weasley?"

"No I don't" she said offensively. Harry chuckled again. "Stop laughing and DON"T try to change the subject" said Hermione. Harry's smile faded. "What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked again with a softer tone.

Harry sighed "The prophecy, Sirius… my dreams that were… y-" Harry stopped himself just in time from saying 'you'. "Y-you know, things" he covered up quickly.

Hermione was shocked, she didn't know all these things was bothering him so much… sure she was very shocked herself, once she knew what the prophecy had said but she just stayed optimistic about everything, that things will work out okay in the end.

"Why, do you say your dreams that were?" she asked, the rain forgotten. "Because… they won't come true" "And why not?" "Just… because of the prophecy" "But why?… it… wait" said Hermione, coming to realization.

"You're not giving up, are you?" asked Hermione. "No" said Harry. "Then why is there no future for you?" asked Hermione. "Because… I don't want to tell you" said Harry "Why not?" asked Hermione getting inpatient "You'll get upset" replied Harry. Now Hermione really WAS upset.

"No, Harry… you can't do this to me, tell me please" Harry sighed again. "Ok… I am totally determined to kill Voldemort no matter what b-" "Well, why would that upse-" "BUT" Harry said. Hermione fell silent.

"… Voldemort is really strong and… it's not to say I'll get through it alive" Hermione's lips slightly parted in shock, her eyes wide. Harry was right, this DID upset her. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Her heart was aching, she had always had a crush on Harry, but it was only now that she realized how much she really loved him. She could never live without him.

She looked at her hands, her eyes welling up. "Do you understand now why I didn't want to tell you?" said Harry running his hand through his wet hair. Both were soaking wet now, the tree didn't give any protection, really.

"But Harry… there… you… aren't there anything worth fighting for?" "I don't know, becoming an Auror isn't worth it" said Harry leaning back into the tree. "And, what about me?" Hermione asked suddenly, her voice breaking and her tears lost in the rain.

Harry looked at Hermione, his dark eyes lighting up. "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up again. "I… I … nothing" she said looking away. "No, Hermione… what did you mean" he asked, placing his hand on her arm softly. He was beginning to believe that there might be something to fight for, the only thing he WANTED to fight for… love.

Hermione looked towards Harry, tears in her eyes "Harry…" she breathed "I… I love you. I want you to survive because I love you" she said. Harry's face lit up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Y-you love me?" he asked. Hermione looked at her hands and softly replied "Yes"

"Mione… I love you too" said Harry, smiling and he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. Harry pulled her face towards his slowly and their warm lips met in a soft, sweet and loving kiss. A warm sensation filled their bodies, as the kiss deepened.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

They pulled apart taking deep breaths. Hermione smiled "It's raining" she said. Harry laughed… Hermione's hearts felt thousand times lighter, just at hearing him laugh again. "What makes you say something like that?" asked Harry.

"Oh just the fact that we're SOAKING wet" said Hermione, smiling. "Yeah, ok… we should probably go in" said Harry as he wiped Hermione's tears from before. Hermione placed her hands over his. "Harry… promise me you'll come back" she said.

Harry smiled "Ok" "Say, I promise" said Hermione. Harry leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Then he pulled away and leaned his forehead asainst hers softly "I promise" he whispered, their eyes closed.

Hermione smiled and gave Harry another long soft kiss, knowing everything will be okay. "I really think we should go in now" said Hermione after they pulled apart and they both laughed. "Alright let's go" said Harry as they got up.

Just then, an unexpected loud thunder echoed through the sky and Hermione gasped, gripping Harry tightly. Harry smiled "O-k, let's go in now" said Hermione quickly as Harry draped his arms around her, still smiling. He then laced his fingers with hers and they headed back to Hogwarts with a running pace.

With his heart feeling lighter, Harry knew that all he needed to get through the final battle, whenever that should be, was the woman he loved more than anything, more than life itself, Hermione.

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

THE END

AN: Well? Did you like it? Please review, I would love to know what you think!!

      **Song by**: **J**osh **G**roban (Amazing voice… really!)

                    You Raise Me Up                       


End file.
